A Very Happy Birthday
by sdl90
Summary: It's Rachel's seventeenth birthday and nothing seems to go right until Finn arrives.


This was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr in honor of Rachel Berry's birthday. Enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>Rachel had been restlessly awaiting her birthday all week and couldn't wait for when the day finally arrived. She woke up to a fresh coat of snow on the ground and tramped downstairs to say good morning to her dads but when she reached the kitchen where they should have been having morning coffee and making her birthday breakfast as usual, she found only a vacant table and a completely clean kitchen.<p>

Her brow furrowed in confusion as she moved through the house to see if her fathers were simply just in bed. After all it was a Sunday so they might have just chosen to sleep in but when she got to their room it was empty. It wasn't until she went back to her bedroom that she found the note on her desk about how they would be out shopping all day but would be back later for dinner.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't mildly disappointed that she'd be spending much of her birthday on her own until the thought crossed her mind that she wouldn't have to be alone. Rachel quickly ran back upstairs and called Finn but only got his voicemail. She left a quick one telling him to call her when he could then proceeded to get dressed for the day. If Finn was going to come over for some quality time she needed to be presentable.

An hour passed without a call from Finn and she grew even more impatient. Rachel had psyched herself up for spending the day with Finn but now it seemed even he was too busy for her. She was about to call him again when her phone rang.

"Hello baby," she spoke into the phone when she saw it was Finn calling her back.

"Hey babe, happy birthday!" he replied chipperly. "How's it feel to be seventeen?"

Rachel shrugged. "Not much different from sixteen really. So what are you doing? My dads went out shopping and I have the house to myself until dinner time. I thought maybe you could come over and celebrate my birthday with me." Her tone was suggestively seductive and she didn't miss the little moan that escaped Finn's lips and came through the speaker.

"I'd really love to, babe," he said with a hint of disappointment in his tone, "but I'm working until six then we have family dinner after."

"You're working all day on my birthday? But it's my birthday. Will I even get to see you?" Rachel pouted into the phone as she picked at her comforter.

"I can stop by for a few minutes on my way home from work. I can't miss family dinner though. You know how Burt and my mom are about it."

"But it's my birthday," she whined again. She would have thought maybe they could let Finn off the hook for one day. She could hear a voice in the background which sounded very much like Kurt's. "Baby, is that Kurt?"

"What? No. Why would Kurt be here on a Sunday?"

"I don't know but that sounds like Kurt in the background."

"Well it's not," he said a little too quickly. "Babe, I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'll stop by later okay? I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Finn." They hung up and Rachel felt even worse now. Her dads ditched her for the day; Finn was busy at work and with his family. She didn't want to be alone so she tried the next person on her list – Kurt.

Unfortunately, Kurt was about as helpful in solving her loneliness problem as a slap to sunburn was in relieving pain. He was visiting with Blaine's family for the day until he had to go home for family dinner as well and couldn't hang out with Rachel.

Rachel then called nearly everyone in her contacts but they all had an excuse as to why they couldn't hang out or just didn't answer the phone at all. She laid on her bed staring at her ceiling contemplating how boring her seventeenth birthday was turning out to be when the doorbell rang. She rushed downstairs thinking it may have been a friend to hang out with her but it was just her neighbor returning their shovel.

She went back upstairs and noticed she had a text message from her dad asking to check the mailbox. Rachel thought it was a weird request as it was Sunday but a follow up text explaining that they forgot to check yesterday and a card from her grandmother may have been in it came seconds later. Rachel threw on some shoes and quickly ran out to the mailbox. She was only wearing a pink 'Birthday Girl' t-shirt her dads had given her for her last birthday and a cute skirt to match as she ran to the box to see what mail there was. She flicked through the various letters until she landed on one addressed to her from Shelby. She froze – quite literally as it was pretty cold and she was not dressed weather appropriate – and stared at the letter in her hands.

Their relationship had been improving but it still wasn't perfect and honestly, Rachel was wondering just what Shelby could have been sending her. Wasting no time she ripped the envelope open and stared at the card wishing her a happy birthday. Her fingers brushed over the bejeweled card and just before she could read it she heard the rumble of a snow plow coming her way. Unfortunately, Rachel noticed a second too late and shrieked as the plow passed by covering her body in a layer of dirty snow.

It was like having a dozen slushies mixed with dirt thrown at her at once as she stood there stock still in shock from the cold and embarrassment of what had just happened. She looked down at herself and began to cry from the pain and how disgusting she felt and looked. Rachel walked slowly back to her house wiping the slush out of her eyes and trembling from how cold she was. She just made it to her door when a honk made her turn around.

Though she was upset and frozen and crying tears which were freezing on her face, Rachel couldn't stop the smile forming on her face as Finn shut off his truck and hopped out of the cab. "Jesus, Rachel! What the hell happened?" he exclaimed as he ran up to her and opened her door so they could go inside and get her warmed up.

"I-I was g-getting the mail a-and-d a plow went b-b-by," she explained through her chattering teeth. Finn took his hat and gloves off and stuffed them in his coat pockets before pulling that off and hanging it up. "Wh-what are you d-doing here? I th-thought you had to w-w-work?"

They kicked their shoes off and Finn took her hand to lead her upstairs. "I asked Burt if I could go. The shop wasn't that busy today and you seemed upset."

Rachel nodded her head as they made it to her room. Finn closed the door behind them and Rachel wandered into her bathroom. "This is the worst birthday ever," Rachel lamented as she washed her face. Finn walked into the bathroom too and found Rachel patting her face dry before turning on the shower. "I woke up to an empty house and no birthday breakfast and no one will hang out with me and you're the only one who even wished me a happy birthday yet today and I got slushied by a snow plow." She started crying more and sank down onto the toilet.

Finn closed the door and strode over to her to kneel down and pull her hands from her face. "Hey, don't cry. It's okay, Rach. I'm here now and we'll clean you up and then I'll take you out for your birthday dinner."

She looked at him, her eyes rimmed red and puffy from crying. "What about family dinner?"

Finn waved it off. "I'll catch the next one. You're more important. 'kay?"

Rachel gave him a weak smile and wiped her eyes. "Okay."

Finn leaned forward to press a light kiss to her lips before Rachel's hands found their way into Finn's hair. His hands rested on her waist and found the hem of her shirt. He began lifting the soaked article until it was over Rachel's head and on the floor. Finn pulled Rachel off the seat and against his body as he stood up. Her hands found their way under his sweater and t-shirt and slid up his body as he began to help pull them off too.

The room was beginning to steam up from the shower and Rachel felt so much warmer already as Finn lifted her onto the sink and she pulled him closer, kissing him harder, while his hands deftly unhooked her bra. He had become quite an expert at the removal of bras since he and Rachel had become sexually active and spent as much time between the sheets as humanly possible. She moaned when his hands found her breasts and squeezed them lightly as her fingers slid down his bare chest to his jeans where she unbuttoned them and hastily pushed them and his boxers down his body.

Finn kicked the pants off in a hurry and quickly reached for Rachel's skirt. She lifted her hips as he pulled it and her panties off in one swift movement. The porcelain of the sink was a little cold against her bare bottom and she still felt entirely icky from plow.

"Can we move to the shower?" Rachel whispered into Finn's ear as he brushed her hair away and kissed just below her ear. Without a reply, Finn picked Rachel up making her squeal and carried her to the shower. As he stepped inside the water fell down on them and felt exquisite on their skin. He reluctantly put Rachel down when she motioned for him to do so and watched her step under the spray to rinse off. Finn licked his lips as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water on her flesh. Her breasts were so round and her little dark nipples were pebbled so nicely and Finn's chubby was quickly becoming a full hard-on as he thought about wrapping his lips around one.

She grabbed her shampoo from the corner shelf and put some into her hands before lathering it into her hair. "Can you grab me the body wash?" she asked innocently trying to break Finn's attention from her breasts.

He looked up into her eyes. "Wha…?"

Rachel giggled at him. She loved how just being naked was enough to turn him into a lusty goo pool. It made her feel sexy and honestly, rather powerful. "The body wash?" She pointed at the other shelf and he spun around to grab it. "And the loofah please." He grabbed the body wash and spongey thing and held them out for Rachel to take but she shook her head. "I thought maybe you could help wash me off," she said rather shyly as she looked up at him through her lashes.

Finn swallowed thickly and nodded his head. Rachel rinsed out her hair as Finn covered the loofah in the body wash. It smelled like raspberries as he built up the lather before pressing it to Rachel's body. He swirled it over her skin softly and watched the foam run down her body as she watched his eyes. They never left her body as he stepped closer and moved his hands lower and lower. He ran the loofah around to her back and lightly washed her creamy skin before pulling her body against his and leaning down to kiss her. She wrapped an arm around his neck and grabbed the bottle Finn had just been holding. Rachel poured a line of the liquid along Finn's chest and used her hand to rub it into his skin as they heatedly kissed.

Her hand slid over his pecs and she gently rubbed his nipples with the tips of her fingers before dipping lower. Her slippery hand met his happy trail and he picked her up quickly, holding her thighs tightly as he pressed her back against the cold tile of the shower wall. Rachel's hand went lower still until she was wrapping her slender fingers around his hard cock and working them up and down.

Finn moaned into Rachel's mouth as she slid her hand up his dick, flicking her thumb over his head lightly, before gripping him tightly and sliding her hand back down. "I want you in me, Finn," she breathed against his lips when they pulled apart for air. She looked up at her shower head and reached up to grab it and pull it off. She rinsed him off then held it so the water spilled over her chest.

He kissed her once more then moved down to her neck as his tip brushed her entrance then pushed inside her. She let out a cry of pleasure at the sensation of being filled for the first time then whined when he pulled back out and pushed into her again. He started picking up a steady rhythm as he made love to Rachel against the shower wall. A dark hickey was going to show on her throat from how hard Finn was sucking on her skin and he knew she would be displeased at having to hide it but he didn't care. It was like a physical marker letting everyone know she was his and they couldn't have her.

"Finn, oh God," she whined when his thrusts became harder and faster. His cock felt huge inside her when she clamped her muscles around him earning a moan.

"Fuck, you feel so amazing," he breathed when she did it again. They both smiled as they kissed until Rachel gasped at the sensation of a harsh stream of water hitting her clit. In her sexual distraction, Rachel had missed Finn grabbing the shower head and switching it to the massage setting then lowering it to find her throbbing nub. The friction of the water running over her sensitive nerves was going to push her over the edge and she was quite ready to fall.

Rachel started coming and dug her nails into Finn's skin to hold on as the powerful orgasm permeated every bit of her being. She seized as her walls pulsed around Finn's erection inside her. Finn threw the shower head off to the side, the water spraying everywhere as it clanged around against the tub, to use his own fingers to feel her getting off. His thumb rubbed her clit making another wave of bliss crash over her. Her head fell against his shoulder and she held him while she kept the fantastic feeling going as long as possible.

As Rachel clamped down hotly around him, Finn couldn't keep his orgasm back any longer either. He kissed her shoulder while his cock grew harder and swelled inside her as he shot his hot cum into her. Finn kept thrusting until he had finished then waited a few seconds for his heart to stop beating in his ears before slipping out of her, his cum dripping out onto his body as Rachel pressed herself closer to him.

Apparently very spent from her multiple orgasms, Rachel remained limp in Finn's arms and he grabbed the shower head to rinse them off quickly. Once sure all the cum was washed away, Finn hung it back up and turned off the water all with one hand as he hadn't put Rachel down yet. He carried her out of the shower and found a towel to wrap around her before exiting the steam filled bathroom to lay out on Rachel's bed.

Rachel watched him get comfortable next to her on the bed, still soaking wet but she didn't care. The sheets would need changing anyway as she planned on having some more birthday sex once she had recuperated. "We need to shower together more often," she said softly when Finn snuggled closer to her and pressed light kisses to her shoulder and collarbone.

"Whatever you say; you're the birthday girl." He chuckled before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Is this still the worst birthday ever?"

Rachel contemplated her answer. "It's improving rapidly." She giggled and Finn smiled. "Know what would make it even better?"

"Barbra Streisand singing you Happy Birthday?"

Rachel sat up quickly and pulled the towel around her. "You got Barbra Streisand to sing me Happy Birthday?" Her eyes widened and she hopped off the bed to go to her vanity like Barbra would be there any minute.

"Rachel, Rachel, I was joking," Finn said trying to calm his crazy girlfriend down as he got off the bed and held her in an embrace from behind.

"Finn, you should never joke about Barbra. It's not funny."

He chuckled again. "Okay. I won't joke about Barbra again. So what would really make this birthday better?"

Rachel sighed a little sadly as she turned in Finn's arms. "Well, if I can't have Barbra, the next best thing would be for my wonderful and sweet and sexy boyfriend to do that thing I love so very much." Her eyebrow went up as she bit her lip and dropped her towel before hopping onto her vanity and spreading her legs a little. She ran her fingers up and down her inner thigh and stared at Finn who got that horny smirk on his face. He held Rachel's face and leaned down to kiss her before pushing her legs open more and dropping to his knees.

Her pussy was already very wet as he stared at her, licking his lips. His eyes glanced up to find hers staring back at him. She smiled at him and pulled her lips together before biting her bottom lip in a really sexy way. Finn ran his hands up her legs to her ass and pulled her body forward more. She leaned back against her mirror and watched Finn kiss his way up her inner thigh.

He kissed her mound and pressed his hand on her lower abdomen to keep her from moving too much. His thumb spread her folds and he grazed her clit making her shiver under him. Her chest rose and fell heavily as her breathing became more labored when his tongue made contact with her wet entrance. She tasted so good on his tongue and he pressed his mouth closer to her body using his entire mouth to suck on her and drink in her juices.

"F-finn," she whined as his fingers dug into her hips to pull her closer. He greedily made love to her with his mouth as she writhed on her vanity making the mirror slam against the wall as she moved around unable to stay still. She clutched at whatever she could, finding Finn's hair and the edge of the vanity. Her knees bent as she pulled her legs up to her chest more to rest her feet on Finn's shoulders. Rachel's lower body was slipping off the table but Finn held her up still eating her out. "More!" She was so close; she just needed a minor push.

Finn moaned into her when she gushed into his mouth and the vibrations made her lose it. Rachel pulled at Finn's hair and squirmed on the table while she came on his face and slammed her head back into the mirror. She made the tiniest noises while her body came down and Finn placed her legs down to wrap his arms around her and lift her up. He carried her to the bed again and laid with her in his arms silently.

"I love you, Finn," Rachel said quietly, running her hand over his chest lazily.

Finn kissed her temple. "I love you too, Rachel. Happy birthday, baby. I hope I helped make it better."

Rachel looked up at him before placing a kiss on him. "Definitely top five."

"Only top five? After that?" he asked incredulously. "Man, I gotta step up my game."

"Well, when it comes to birthday sex it's the best."

"It's the only birthday sex you've ever had."

"For now." Rachel smiled and cuddled closer to Finn. "Can we maybe take a nap now? I'm kinda sleepy."

"Sure thing. I know I worked you pretty good," he replied in a cocky tone earning a little smack to the chest.

The pair quickly fell asleep, tired from their love making, only to wake up to the sound of Rachel's name being yelled throughout the house hours later. When they realized Rachel's dad was home they scrambled to get dressed and make it look like they hadn't been having sex and sleeping naked together. Once decent they descended to the front door where Leroy was standing.

"You ready?" he asked Rachel.

She looked at him not understanding. "Ready for what?"

"Birthday dinner of course! You don't look ready. Why don't you go upstairs and change. Finn, you can stay downstairs," he announced, eyeing Finn carefully. Neither could be certain but Finn and Rachel kind of had a feeling that the Misters Berry knew they did more than just make-out these days.

Rachel did as told and got ready for dinner quickly. They piled into Leroy's car where Hiram had been waiting and drove to an unknown location. "Dad, where are we? This doesn't look like Breadstix."

"Never said we were going to Breadstix. Come on." With that less than helpful comment they got out of the car and walked into the building. Rachel noticed from the sign out front that it was a banquet hall. When they made it to one of the rooms Rachel was pleasantly surprised when all her friends and family were there yelling 'surprise' at her loudly.

"A surprise party? Really?" she said through a giggle as her fathers hugged her tightly.

"It's the last time you'll be home for your birthday with all your friends. We wanted to make it special for you," Hiram explained. Rachel was starting to tear up as everyone came to hug her.

The party went on for hours and Rachel had a great time talking with all her friends and relatives and singing karaoke and dancing. When they got to a slow dance she insisted Finn dance with her. "You were in on this weren't you?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Maybe…yes. I was here earlier helping set up. That's why everyone was busy. We wanted to make it really nice for you. I could tell how upset you were at being ditched on your birthday so I got permission from the Decorating Dictator Kurt to leave and come distract you for the afternoon until party time. I like to think it worked."

"It worked." They both chuckled and Rachel laid her head on Finn's chest. "Thank you, Finn, for everything."

As Rachel and Finn slow danced the night away in celebration of Rachel's birth, she couldn't help but feel that it really had been the best birthday ever.


End file.
